Alice's Return
by Windrises
Summary: Alice returns to Underland and has a tea party with the hatter.


Note: Alice in Wonderland is not created and owned by me. This story takes place after Alice Through the Looking Glass.

Alice missed her friends in Underland, especially the hatter. Alice said "This ship captain job is great, but it's not worth it without the hatter around. I wish I could back to Wonderland I mean Underland."

Alice was about to go to sleep, but her bed turned into a portal back to Underland. Alice crash landed back to Underland. She said "Am I where I think I am?" She walked around and saw lots of eccentric things. She said "This must be Underland. I'm back."

Time saw Alice and said "Not you again."

Alice said "I'm not here to mess up time this time."

Time said "I trust you, but I don't trust you.'

Alice said "That doesn't make sense."

Time said "Nothing in Underland makes sense."

Alice said "I just wanna see the hatter and my other friends again."

Time said "Fine, but don't get the world in danger again."

Alice walked to the hatter's house. Alice knocked on the door.

Tarrant (the hatter) said "Who's there?"

Alice said "Alice."

Tarrant said "Alice Cooper?"

Alice said "No."

Tarrant was disappointed. Tarrant said "Are you a different singer that's named Alice?"

Alice said "I'm afraid I'm not a singer."

Tarrant said "That's too bad. My stereo broke recently."

Alice said "Tarrant I'm the Alice you know and like."

Tarrant said "So you are Alice Cooper?"

Alice said "No."

Tarrant was disappointed. He said "Who are you?"

Alice said "I'm your friend Alice."

Tarrant opened the door and said "Hi Alice."

Alice said "Hi Tarrant."

Tarrant said "By the way why are you back? Is there a new villain that's taking over Underland?"

Alice said "No."

Tarrant said "Oh. What is going on?"

Alice said "I just missed my friends, mostly you."

Tarrant said "How sweet."

Alice said "Thank you."

Tarrant said "I was calling this tea sweet."

Alice said "Oh."

Tarrant said "But you're sweet too. You're probably cold." Tarrant put a hat on Alice and said "There you go. Please come inside and have some tea."

Alice said "Okay."

Alice went inside Tarrant's hat shaped house. Tarrant had a indoor tea table so he and Alice sat down near the table. Tarrant said "Do you want fresh tea or expired tea?"

Alice said "Fresh tea please."

Tarrant said "Okay. I'll give my expired tea to the Cheshire Cat."

Alice said "Tarrant I like being a ship captain, but it's not worth it without you."

Tarrant said "Really? I should become a ship captain. The actor who plays me knows how to play a fun ship captain."

Alice said "I don't think that could ever happen. I'm sorry."

Tarrant said "Then what should we do?"

Alice said "Maybe I should move to Underland. What do you think?"

Tarrant said "That idea is mad, bonkers, but all the best ideas are."

Alice said "Well then I'm moving to Underland. Are houses here cheap?"

Tarrant said "That's arguable. However you don't need to worry about that. You saved Underland from the Jabberwocky. This world would be gone if you hadn't saved it so I'm sure the White Queen would give you a free house."

Alice said "That's good. I'll go pack and be back soon."

Alice went back home, said goodbye to her family, and packed her stuff. She went to Underland and got a new house.

Tarrant said "Now you can show up to my daily tea parties."

Alice said "I look forward to that."

Time said "What's going on?"

Alice said "I live in Underland now."

Time said "Oh no."

Tarrant said "I hope you enjoy your new home."

Alice said "I already love it. Thank you."

Tarrant said "I'm tired. I'll see you at tomorrow's tea party." Tarrant patted Alice's head and said "Goodnight."

Alice whispered "Every night spent in Underland is a good night."

The next morning Alice lived in Underland. She was excited to go to Tarrant's daily tea parties. It was morning time. Alice put on her light blue dress. She looked at the clock. She said "I hope that I'm not late for a very important date."

Alice went to the tea party table. Tarrant Hightopp said "Welcome to the party Alice. Please have a seat on a chair, not the table."

Alice sat down on a chair and said "I wouldn't sit on a table."

Tarrant said "Well that's something that you and the Cheshire Cat do not have in common."

Alice said "I'm sorry if I'm late."

Tarrant said "There's no need to worry about that. I'm usually the only one who shows up on time. Here is some tea for you."

Alice looked at the cup and said "There's a small hat in my tea cup."

Tarrant said "Oh. I'm sorry about that." Tarrant took the hat out of the tea cup.

Alice said "There's some coupon ads in my tea cup."

Tarrant said "I'll take those out."

Alice looked down at the tea cup and noticed another problem. She said "Tarrant."

Tarrant said "Yes Alice?"

Alice said "Why is the tea green?"

Tarrant said "Oh that's just some slime."

Alice said "I'm sorry, but I won't drink slimy tea."

Tarrant said "Okay. Do you want some purple tea?"

Alice said "I'd rather have regular tea."

Tarrant said "Okay, but that's not as creative."

The Dormouse and the March Hare showed up.

Tarrant said "You 2 are late."

The March Hare said "Whatever."

The Dormouse said "Why is Alice here?"

Tarrant said "That's not the proper way to ask that. Let me show how it's done." Tarrant stood on the tea table. In a excited voice Tarrant said "Why is Alice here?" He stepped down and said "That's how you say it."

The Dormouse said "Whatever."

Alice said "I moved to Underland."

The Dormouse said "Really?"

Alice said "Yep. Now I can see my friends every day."

The March Hare said "That's too bad."

Alice said "So you guys have tea here every day?"

Tarrant said "Pretty much."

Alice said "That's a good tradition."

Tarrant said "By the way Alice that's a nice dress."

Alice said "Thanks. Yours is nice too."

Tarrant said "I'm wearing a dress?"

Alice said "Of course not. I was trying to compliment your outfit and I didn't do it right."

Tarrant said "Anyways you look beautiful this morning."

Alice and the Dormouse both said "Thank you."

Tarrant said "I was talking to this tea cup."

Alice and the Dormouse said "Oh."

Alice said "I feel like someone's missing."

The Cheshire Cat showed up and said "Sorry I'm early."

Tarrant said "Actually you're late."

The Cheshire Cat said "Actually whatever. Did I miss anything important?"

The March Hare said "Tarrant flirted with a tea cup."

Tarrant said "No I didn't."

The March Hare said "But you called it beautiful."

The Cheshire Cat jokingly said "I thought you were in love with your hat."

Tarrant said "I'm not in love with tea cups or hats."

The Cheshire Cat said "Hi Alice."

Alice said "I moved to Underland.'

The Cheshire Cat said "Really?"

Alice said "I missed Tarrant and you guys."

The Cheshire Cat said "Tarrant now you can see your favorite girl all the time."

The Dormouse said "I'm Tarrant's favorite girl."

The March Hare said "Yeah right."

Alice said "Dormouse there's no need to argue."

The Dormouse said "Yes there is."

The Cheshire Cat said "So Tarrant which girl do you like more?"

Tarrant was nervous. He stood up and said "I have a appointment."

The Cheshire Cat said "What appointment?"

Tarrant said "Well according to my schedule I have a troublemaking cat to chase."

The Cheshire Cat said "Well I have a appointment to get out of here."

Tarrant chased the Cheshire Cat.

Alice said "Well this sure is a unique tea party."

The March Hare said "Actually most of Tarrant's tea parties end with him chasing the Cheshire Cat."

The next day, Alice Kingsleigh was wearing her light blue dress and was walking around. Suddenly Tarrant Hightopp (the hatter) ran up to her. Tarrant said "I'm glad that I found you Alice. There is something that I need to tell you."

Alice said "Okay. What do you need to tell me?"

Tarrant said "Hold on. I need to catch my breath." 5 minutes later Tarrant said "Tomorrow is Underland's big race, but this race is way more special than the other races."

Alice said "Cool. What's special?"

Tarrant said "The winner of the race wins a rare and valuable gold hat."

Alice said "I didn't know that gold hats existed."

Tarrant said "They were a popular item decades ago. Sadly the gold weighed so much that wearing gold hats hurt peoples' heads. Because of that most of the hats were destroyed. The gold hat in tomorrow's race is 1 of the last gold hats. I hope that I win it."

Alice said "Tarrant I hate to burst your bubble."

Tarrant started blowing bubbles and said "You can pop one bubble if you want."

Alice said "Tarrant I don't think that you should be in the race tomorrow."

Tarrant said "Why not?"

Alice said "You almost ran out of breath a few minutes ago."

Tarrant thought about it and said "Perhaps I haven't been running away. I know what to do. I'm going to run around all afternoon."

Alice said "But you would be exhausted if you did that."

Tarrant patted Alice's head and said "Don't worry. This will work out." Tarrant started running.

A few hours later Alice tried to find Tarrant. Alice said "March Hare have you seen Tarrant?"

The March Hare said "I did see a guy with a weird hat sleeping on a park bench."

Alice walked to 1 of Underland's parks. Tarrant was sleeping on a park bench. Alice said "Tarrant please wake up."

Tarrant opened his eyes and said "Hi Alice. Why are we at the park?"

Alice said "You fell asleep here."

Tarrant said "Oh. This park bench is quite comfortable."

Alice said "Tarrant I think this proves that you can't be in the race tomorrow."

Tarrant said "Alice I appreciate your help, but I know what I'm doing."

Alice said "If you are going to be in tomorrow's race I will too."

Tarrant said "Okay. Here is a hug for good luck." Tarrant hugged the park bench.

Alice said "Tarrant you are hugging a bench."

Tarrant said "Oh. It's time to hug something much nicer." Tarrant hugged the garbage can.

Alice said "Now you are hugging garbage."

Tarrant smiled and said "Yeah."

The next day Tarrant, Alice, and the other racers showed up to the race. The other racers were citizens that Tarrant and Alice barely knew. Alice wore a purple t-shirt and shorts and Tarrant wore his usual costume. Alice said "Tarrant don't you think that you will to be too warm in that outfit?"

Tarrant said "No way."

The judge said "The race is about to begin."

Tarrant said "Alright. I'm going to win."

The Cheshire Cat said "Yeah right."

The judge said "The race has begun. Start running."

The runners started running. Alice said "Tarrant are you okay?"

Tarrant said "This is easy."

2 minutes later Tarrant was so tired. He stopped running. He said "Maybe I can walk." Tarrant was so tired that he stopped walking. He sat on the ground.

Alice said "Tarrant what are you doing?"

Tarrant sighed and said "Alice you are right. I can't run this race."

Alice said "Is there anything that you need?"

Tarrant said "You should keep running. I believe in you."

Alice smiled and said "Thank you." Alice continued running.

Tarrant grabbed a cup and put tea in it. He said "Ah. That's good."

The March Hare said "Isn't that the expired tea?"

Tarrant said "I'm afraid that it is. I need something to spit it out on." Tarrant borrowed the White Rabbit's jacket and spit tea on it.

The White Rabbit said "Ew." The March Hare laughed.

Tarrant said "How is Alice doing in the race?"

The Dormouse said "She's ahead of 2 of the racers, but there's a few racers ahead of her."

Alice started running faster. She ran past a few more of the racers.

Racer # 1 said "How is she ahead of us? I have trained for months."

Racer # 2 said "And I have trained for weeks."

Alice was now ahead of all of the other racers. The racers tried to keep up, but they ran out of breath.

Racer # 1 said "I give up."

Racer # 2 said "Lets go watch television on my couch."

A few minutes later Alice ran to end of the race. The judge said "The winner is that person."

Alice said "My name is Alice."

The judge said "The winner is My Name is Alice. By the way that's a weird name." The judge handed the gold hat to Alice.

Tarrant said "You did a great job Alice. I'm proud of you."

Alice said "Thank you." Alice handed the gold hat to Tarrant.

Tarrant said "But you won the race."

Alice said "I was in the race to help you win the gold hat. You deserve it."

Tarrant said "Thank you Alice. I don't know how to properly thank you."

Alice blushed and said "I think that you owe someone a kiss."

Tarrant said "I sure do." Tarrant kissed the gold hat. Tarrant said "I'm going to put this gold hat on my award isle."

Alice said "Um Tarrant aren't you forgetting to kiss somebody else?"

Tarrant said "Oh right." Tarrant took his hat off his head and kissed it. He said "I often forget to kiss my hat. I need to work on that."

Alice whispered "Maybe 1 day he will give me a kiss."

Tarrant said "Did you say something?"

Alice said "Um I said that the weather is nice today."

Tarrant said "Yes. I hate it when the weather is rude."


End file.
